


Anything Can Happen

by PattRose



Series: Anything Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is happening in everyone’s lives?  Will we catch up with anyone and everyone? You never know because anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greymowser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greymowser/gifts).



Anything Can Happen  
By PattRose  
Summary: What is happening in everyone’s lives? Will we catch up with anyone and everyone? You never know because anything can happen.   
Warnings: Sappy  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 3549  
A/N: Thank you, Greymowser for pointing out that I hadn’t written in this universe in a long while. It was time to catch up. I don’t know what I would do without all my readers. Thank you, everyone.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/anythingcover_zps9vrupbmr.jpg.html)

“Don’t forget that we have Steven and Mallory coming for dinner,” Blair reminded Jim as they were leaving the bullpen and heading down to the garage.

“Chief, you’re reminded me about six times. I think I’ll remember.” He smiled at his love and hugged Blair close to his body. After all, they were in the elevator alone and out of the camera’s view. 

“Are you going to help me fix dinner tonight?” Blair wondered, nervously. 

“We’ve been all over this, Chief. I’m helping you and you’re going to calm down. It’s just Steven and Mallory.”

Blair finally smiled. “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m getting so crazy. I can’t wait to see them. I think they’ll make a good couple. Steak, baked potato and salad is a good easy meal. Well, the salad is easy for me, grilling the steaks on the deck in the back yard is somewhat harder.”

They climbed into Jim’s SUV and Jim was smiling. “I’m looking so forward to having them over tonight. I was considering asking Megan and Lucas over to join us, but I didn’t know if we had enough meat for them.”

“I have two extra steaks in the package, Jim. Want me to call and ask Megan?”

“Sure. That way Mallory has a woman to hang out with and talk to.”

Blair pulled his cell out and called Megan. 

“Connor…”

“Hi, it’s me. Jim and I wondered if you would like to have dinner with us tonight. Steven and Mallory will be there too. You haven’t met Mallory yet, I don’t think.”

“What’s on the menu, Sandy?”

“Steak, baked potatoes and a beautiful salad. Oh Jim just told me to tell you it’s not just any steak, it’s filet mignon.”

“What time and is it casual?” Megan asked happily. 

“Casual as can be and we’re going to eat at 7:00. So come a little earlier so you can talk with Mallory,” Blair bossed as usual. 

Megan was thrilled to not have to cook. “We’ll be there at 6:15. See you then, Sandy. Tell Jimbo I said thanks for thinking of us.”

Blair closed his cell and said, “I know you heard her, so I don’t have to repeat what she said.”

“Thanks for understanding how hard it is to not listen to peoples conversations. I try; I turn my dials down, but it still doesn’t work.”

“We’re going to work on that this weekend, babe,” Blair threatened. 

“Blair, you told me no tests this weekend,” Jim whined. 

“I was just kidding to see if you were paying attention. Man, I love you.”

Jim grabbed Blair’s hand as he was pulling into the garage and said, “I love you back.”

Blair said, “Don’t forget that tomorrow morning we have an appointment with the case manager at Children’s Services. We don’t want to be late. It’s great that everything is filled out and we got six reference letters.”

“I don’t think either of us are going to forget, Blair. Now, let get dinner ready to start.”

They walked into the house, into the kitchen and pulled everything out for the wonderful salad. The two of them washed their hands and started cutting up vegetables right and left. When they were done building the huge salad, it was gorgeous to look at. 

“Man, this is making me hungry.”

Jim smiled. “What is for dessert?”

“I’m going to make up a fruit salad next. Would you like to help?” 

Jim continued to smile and answered, “Yes, but let’s change clothes first. I need a tee shirt and jeans on to be a little more comfortable.”

“Me too.” 

They barely got into the bedroom and Jim started kissing Blair like mad. 

“Jim, we have things to do. This can wait until later. Now behave yourself.”

“I thought I was behaving myself, Blair.” They both laughed and got dressed in no time flat. 

They talked about their cases while they cut up the fruit and put it in a huge bowl. Blair added a little sugar just in case some of the fruit wasn’t sweet enough and put the lid on.

*

**6:00 sharp**

When the doorbell rang, Jim answered it, smiling like crazy. “Hello, Mallory and Steven. It’s good to see you both.”

Mallory hugged Jim and said, “Thank you for having us over for our first date.”

Steven hugged Jim and asked, “Where is Blair?”

“He’s putting the finishing touches on the fruit salad we made for dessert. I wanted cheesecake, but you see who won,” Jim teased. 

Blair walked in and hugged Mallory and said hello. Then he did the same with Steven. “What would you like to drink? We have mixed drinks made ahead of time, beer or ice tea. Name it, we have it.”

“I’m driving, so I’ll just take iced tea,” Steven said. 

“If that’s the case, I’ll have a beer, Blair,” Mallory said, smiling wide. 

“I hope you don’t mind, we have Megan and Lucas coming over to join us for dinner. Mallory, I thought you might like Megan,” Jim said. 

“Is it Lucas Edson, who did all the work on the homeless shelter? I’ve met him numerous times. He’s dating someone you work with?” Mallory asked. 

The doorbell rang and Blair said, “He sure is. This is them now, I’m sure.”

Blair opened the door to a smiling couple and said, “Come on in, both of you.”

Lucas held the door for Megan and they both walked in. “Good evening, Sandy, where is Jimbo?”

“He’s in the living room with Mallory and Steven. Hello, Lucas. It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too, Blair. Thank you for asking us over to join you,” Lucas said, smiling happily. 

“Follow me,” Blair said as he led them into the living room. “Look who’s here.”

Blair did the introductions for everyone and they all sat down to talk. That was until Jim got up and said, “I need to start the steaks and the potatoes. I usually cook them medium or medium well, is there anyone that wants anything different.”

Megan thought about it for a moment and said, “I love my steak medium, but I like my baked potato well done.”

Everyone laughed, including Jim. They all told him it would be fine however he cooked them. Jim finally got everything he needed for the grill and stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway and asked, “Does anyone want to join me on the patio while I cook?”

They all got up and moved the get-together outside. They talked and laughed and Steven tried to give cooking advice to Jim, but Jim wasn’t buying it. Jim cooked the potatoes first and then the steaks. He looked over at Blair and said, “It’s going to be time to eat soon. Is everything ready on the table?”

“Everything is set, Jim. I’ll go get fresh drinks for everyone.”

Megan stood up and said, “We’ll help, won’t we Mallory?”

Mallory joined them in the kitchen and helped get everyone’s drinks. Mallory and Megan were getting along just beautifully. Blair was so pleased. 

Jim came walking into the kitchen bearing food and followed by his brother and Lucas. They all washed their hands and helped Jim get everything put on the table. Before long they were eating a wonderful salad and their dinner. Talk was lively, all night long. Blair kept smiling at Jim letting him know everyone was getting along. Jim was so happy for Mallory. She seemed to be having a good time and what was even nicer is she seemed to really enjoy Steven’s company. 

Once dinner was finished, they all helped clear the table and do the dishes. 

Jim said, “We usually don’t have our guests doing dishes with us.”

“We’re having such a good time hanging out with all of you, this is a fun night. Don’t you agree, Mallory?” Steven asked. 

“Oh, I think it’s a wonderful evening. I’m so glad I got to meet Megan at last. Blair has been talking about you for ages,” she said. 

“Only good things, I hope,” Megan teased. 

Blair laughed. “I told her all our deep, dark secrets.”

“You big liar. We haven’t got any,” Megan kidded back. 

Steven said, “Mallory, would you like to go to the ice cream shop and have an ice cream sundae?”

“Oh, I would love that. But Blair made up a fruit salad for dessert,” she pointed out. 

Blair smiled. “Go…Get out of here you two. You’re on a date.”

“Thank you for everything Jim and Blair,” Steven said, almost gushing with happiness. He couldn’t believe the date was going so well.

“I second that. This was a perfect first date.” Mallory hugged both Jim and Blair. Then she hugged Lucas and Megan. “Dinner at my house the next time.”

“Goodnight, you two,” Blair said shoving them out the front door. 

“Goodnight,” They both answered, laughing. 

Jim and Blair went back to the kitchen and it was clean. Jim smiled his thanks and said, “Why don’t we all sit in the living room until dessert.”

“Because I want dessert now,” Megan joked. 

“I’ll get the bowls,” Blair said, happily. 

Before long they were sitting at the kitchen table eating delicious fruit salad and talking up a storm. Jim realized he was having a really good time too. He made a note to himself to have friends over more often. If nothing else, Blair needed it. 

At 10:30, they both left and Jim and Blair cleaned up the kitchen before going to bed. 

“It was really nice wasn’t it?” Blair asked. 

“It was perfect, babe. I had a great time.”

“We need to get to bed because of our meeting tomorrow. We want to look rested,” Blair bossed. 

Jim pinched Blair’s butt and said, “Come on, feed me, Seymour, feed me.”

“I’m not going to have sex with someone that quotes from a movie. Especially Little Shop of Horrors.”

“But, I was going to do the sucking,” Jim reminded him. 

“Oh yeah…In that case, let’s get in there and get busy.”

Jim smiled all the way to their bedroom. They both had fun and were out like lights in no time.

*

The following morning they sat in the waiting room waiting to see their case manager. They finally called their names and both men stood up. The guys followed the assistant, Stephanie from the front office until she had them sitting in a room waiting for the big boss.

The two men were nervous, but trying not to show it. The door opened and both men jumped. The woman that walked in smiled at that and said, “No need to be nervous. I’m Mrs. Tanya Taylor. You can just call me Tanya. You must be Jim and Blair. Good to meet you. I’ve looked over all your paperwork and you don’t know how great it is to have someone come in ready for a change. Now I need to ask some questions. Any preference on ages, gender, race or anything like that?”

Blair was the first to speak. “We would like to maybe get two children from the same family. We believe family should stay together. Age isn’t a biggy with us. Neither is gender or race.”

Jim smiled and said, “I agree with everything he just said.”

Tanya smiled. “We need to set up the home inspection. When do you think we could do that?”

It was Jim’s turn to smile. “We’re ready whenever you are. If you came today, we would be thrilled.”

Tanya picked her phone and called someone. “Do you think you have time for a home inspection today?”

The person on the line said something and Tanya answered, “Noon, would be good. Thank you, John. They’ll be there waiting.” She hung up the phone and said, “I hope noon is okay with you both.”

Jim said, “Today is our day off, so it’s great.”

“Even after the papers are filled out and the inspection is done, it takes a good six months to hear from us again. Are you both willing to wait that long?”

It was Blair’s turn to answer. “We’re dying for this to happen. We’ll wait however long it takes.”

Tanya stood up and shook hands with both of them. “It was good meeting you, Jim and Blair. Have a good inspection.”

“Thank you for all your help,” Jim replied. 

Both men got up and walked out of her office, smiling. 

Once they got to the SUV, Jim said, “Let’s take Daryl out for dinner tonight.”

“Why don’t we ask Simon to join us? I think he misses Daryl.”

“Call both of them and see if they want to have dinner at Brad’s.”

Blair called Simon first and heard, “Sandburg, this better be important.”

“We wondered if you would like to go out to eat with us and Daryl tonight. Mind you I haven’t talked to Daryl yet, but hopefully he’ll be willing to spend time with us old guys,” Blair kidded. 

“I’ll go whether Daryl goes or not. Just let me know when and where.”

“We thought, Brad’s would be good. How about 7:00?” Blair asked. 

“See you both at 7:00 and you can tell me all about today.”

Blair closed his cell and opened it again. This time he dialed Daryl.

“Hi Blair. I can’t talk long. I’m on my way to class.”

“Daryl, would you like to meet us at Brad’s tonight for dinner? It would be at 7:00. We have both missed you and thought it would be nice to catch up.”

“That would be nice. Do you think you could invite my dad too?”

“Already done, Daryl. See you at Brad’s at 7:00. Have a good class,” Blair said before he closed the cell. 

We are set for dinner, man. That was a good idea. Both of them will be happy to see each other and maybe almost as happy to spend time with us,” Blair teased. 

“Let’s keep our fingers crossed for the inspection today,” Jim said, worriedly. 

“You are such a worry wart, Jim. It’s going to go fine and in a few months, we’ll have a child to raise. Wait and see.”

“I’m holding you to this, Blair. I’m going to go ahead and get excited because I know you are.”

The inspection went off without a hitch and they had a good feeling about things. 

Neither of the men knew how slow the state worked.

*

For the next six months, everyone was trying to cheer Jim and Blair up, including William. But it was useless because they still didn’t have a child. It was almost six months to the day when Jim’s phone went off and he answered, “Ellison.”

“Hello, Jim, this is Tanya Taylor. We want you and Blair to come to the office. We have two children for you if you’re still interested in taking family members.”

“We’ll be right there, Tanya.” Jim hung up the phone, told Blair, rushed to let Simon know they were leaving and Blair told Megan. 

They grabbed their jackets and made their way towards the elevator. 

“Good luck, mates.”

Both men waved nervously as they jumped on the elevator. 

Once in the SUV, Blair asked, “Didn’t I tell you that it would work out? Didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. I just didn’t think it would take six months. There are two kids. I’m really excited, babe.”

“You? I could never tell,” Blair teased. Jim had the lights and siren on the SUV, hoping to get to the office quicker. 

“Are you hoping for maybe a boy and girl? Two girls? Two boys, we’ve never discussed that,” Jim asked. 

I’m hoping for two healthy children that need a happy home. It’s going to be great, Jim. Calm down.”

“I wonder if we’ll need car seats or booster seats. We didn’t think about this much, did we?”

“We’re here Jim. Stop worrying and calm the fuck down…” Blair was losing patience with his usually sensible lover. 

They walked in and gave their names. Stephanie told them to sit down and she would get Tanya. 

Tanya opened up the office door and called, “Jim and Blair follow me.”

They practically ran into her office. She said, “Sit down and I’ll tell you all about the twins.”

Both men sat down and anxiously awaited the information.

“They are four years old, they are a boy and girl set of twins and they are in need of a home right away. They were in a foster home, but it just didn’t work out. They just lost their parents two months ago. They have no one in the world. There is no one that would come and try to take them away later. We did a diligent search before we jumped into this for you two. The little boys name is Cooper Gage and the little girl’s name is Carley Grace. How do you feel about four year olds?”

Blair said, “We’re ready. We have already done the two bedrooms into something less adult like. We’re set for two kids as soon as possible.”

Jim looked worried. “Why didn’t they work out at the foster home?”

Sighing, Tanya said, “I was afraid you would ask. Carley wets the bed and the foster mother was a bit of a clean freak. It drove her nuts.”

“My brother wet the bed for a few years too. He grew out of it, as she will also. Okay, when do we get to meet them?”

“Well, if you agree to meet them, you’ll be taking them home with you today. Would that work? Could one of you go for a mattress cover for Carley?” 

Jim said, “Yes, I’ll do it. We’re ready to meet them, right, Chief?”

“Right. Bring them in. Do they still need car seats?” Blair asked. 

“No, but we have booster seats for them, so they can actually see out the window as you drive.”

“Bring them in, please,” Jim asked. 

Tanya walked out of the room and walked in with two darling children. The little girl had drawn a picture of her and Cooper and handed it to Jim. 

Jim took the picture and looked at it and smiled. They were so darn cute. They both had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. The picture looked pretty much like a four year old would draw. Jim loved it and handed it over to Blair. Blair was impressed with the drawing. He made a big deal out of it, saying how she drew much better than most four year olds would.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/newfamily1_edited-1_zpsrtg9gco6.jpg.html)

Tanya introduced the boys to the children and the meeting lasted about two hours until the kids were getting very tired and whiney.

Blair asked, “How would you two like to live with us?”

Cooper smiled and asked, “Could we go now?”

“Yes, I’m very tired,” Carley answered. 

Jim almost snickered. They were so darned cute. “Tanya, I’m sure there are papers to sign, should we do that now?” 

“They seem to be tired, so I’ll meet you at your house with all the paperwork. How does that sound?”

Blair smiled. “That sounds perfect. Thank you for giving us a chance.”

Carley took Blair’s hand and asked, “So Blair, are you going to be our new daddy?”

“We both are, Carley. Jim is my boyfriend.”

Carley looked confused for a moment, but it passed. Cooper put his little hand in Jim’s big one and said, “I’m ready to go. And I’m hungry.”

“I’ll fix you a nice lunch before naptime,” Jim said, happily. 

Tanya said, “Meet you at your place in an hour. Have fun kids.”

Both of them said, “We will.”

The happy men took their little suitcases and knew there would have to be clothing shopping in the near future. 

Jim and Blair got the seats into the back of the SUV and buckled them in. They drove home much slower than they drove to the office. 

Within minutes, both kids were sound asleep. Blair whispered, “Are you okay with all this, Jim? A bed wetter isn’t an easy thing to overcome.”

“Of course I am, Blair. We’ll be sure to have her go to the restroom anytime she’s lying down for a nap or at night for bedtime. She’ll do just fine. After all, she just lost her parents.”

“You’re absolutely right, Jim. We’ll get her into the swing of things in no time.”

“Please call my dad for me and then call Simon so he can tell everyone. We’ll have a party in two days or so.”

“Good idea, Jim. They’ll be settling in by then and ready to meet some new friends. This is going to be great. Now, I’ll call everyone…”

 

TBC


End file.
